thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bill und Ben
CGI=250px250px |-|Modelle=250px250px |-|RWS=250px250px Bill und Ben, die Rangierlokomotiven-Zwillinge *'Nummern': SCC 1 /SCC 2 *'Baureihen': Bagnall 0-4-0STs *'Designer': W.G. Bagnall Ltd. *'Bauer': W.G. Bagnall Works *'Baujahr': 1948 *'Achsfolgen': 0-4-0ST *'Sodor erreicht': 1948 Bill und Ben sind Rangierlokomotiven-Zwillinge. Sie an dem Ort tätig, den man in der klassischen Reihe das Kaolinwerk nannte und in der animierten Reihe die Tongrube. Sie spielen den großen Loks gerne Streiche, deshalb passen Edward und BoCo auf, das sie nichts Schlimmes anstellen. Sie arbeiten im Kaolinwerk und im Hafen von Brendam, wo sie stets Güterwagen umherschieben In der TV-Serie waren die beiden für eine kurze Zeit im Steinbruch von Ffarquhar tätig, sodass die Aufgabe, auf sie aufzupassen, an Mavis ging. Biografie in The Railway Series Eines Tages kehrten Bill und Ben zu einigen rangierten Güterwagen zurück, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass sie verschwunden waren. Ihre Lokomotivführer untersuchten einen Fleck auf den Schienen und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass ein Diesel dahintersteckte. Nachdem die Zwillinge sich über diese „Dieselitis" unterhielten, machten ihre Lokführer den Vorschlag, nach dem Diesel zu suchen. Die Zwillinge hatten jedoch schreckliche Angst, dass die Dieselitis sie auch verschwinden lassen könnte, wie sie es auch mit den Güterwagen gemacht hatte. Die Lokführer schmiedeten aber einen Plan, nahmen Bill und Ben ihre Namen- und Nummernschilder ab und fuhren los. Endlich fanden sie diese „Dieselitis". Während Ben sich zurückhielt, sprach Bill die Dieselitis auf die Güterwagen an. Diese meinte dann, es sein ihre Güterwagen und Bill solle verschwinden. Bill tat so, als hätte er Angst und fuhr mit den Worten „Das wird dir noch leidtun" an der Dieselitis vorbei. Daraufhin fuhr Ben an die Dieselitis heran und sprach sie an. Und dann wieder Bill. Die beiden machten immer weiter und da die Dieselitis davon ausging, es handle sich um ein und dieselbe Lok, war sie sehr verwirrt. Ihm flogen fast die Augen raus, als sich die Zwillinge ihr endlich gemeinsam stellten. Wenn auch noch immer verwirrt, konnte die Dieselitis lachen. Als Edward kurz daraufhin auf den Rangierbahnhof kam, sprach er Bill und Ben darauf an, dass sie nicht am Arbeiten waren, woraufhin diese argumentierten, dass die Dieselitis ihre Güterwagen gestohlen hatte. Edward erkannte die Situation und klärte die Zwillinge auf. Die Zwillinge entschludigten sich daraufhin beschämt bei der Diesellok, die BoCo genannt wurde, und fuhren daraufhin ab, um noch mehr Güterwagn zu besorgen. Edward und BoCo waren nun alleine und konnten gemeinsam über alles lachen. A Ein paar Tage später, after BoCo took the Express in James' absence, Edward recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines to the twins. The next morning, after Gordon ended up at Brendam after a series of events involving poor preparations and a large floppy green hat, the twins sneaked up beside him and loudly recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines. Concluding that the engine beside them could not be Gordon, the two declared he was nothing more than a pile of old scrap-iron, and began to contemplate what they should do (Bill was all for sending Gordon to be scrapped, while Ben favoured the more humane option of dumping him in the sea), all the while ignoring Gordon's protests, until at last, BoCo arrived. Gordon begged him to save him, and so BoCo threatened the twins to leave with the trucks he had brought. The twins quickly left, leaving Gordon with BoCo. BoCo wisely neglected to tell Gordon the twins were joking. Sometime later, a group of enthusiasts came to visit the railways of Sodor. When Edward brought them to Brendam, the twins took them to the China Clay Workings in a brake van special. In 1988, Thomas was sent to work on Edward's Branch Line while repairs were carried out on the bridge. The twins were quick to tease him about his colour, but Edward was savvy enough to send the twins away before an argument broke out. After Thomas returned to the Yard, covered in dairy from a collision with a farm lorry, the two teased him even more about his new livery. This continued until Edward announced a party of enthusiasts were coming, and threatened that he would not bring them to see the twins. The twins, excited, decided instead to worry about their own paint - for example, how clean it was - although one day, when the drivers remarked that "the enthusiasts would not eat their dinner off them", Bill quipped that "They might if we were Thomas". When at last, the enthusiasts did arrive, a photographer with an "instant" camera began harassing Ben by continuously taking pictures of him, even after the remainder of the crowd went to watch Bill tug a boat into deeper waters. At last, the photographer prepared to take one final picture, just as Bill's driver arrived to ask for assistance. Ben's driver turned on the steam just as the photographer took the picture; disgusted with the poor quality of the shot, he abandoned it on the floor and left. The picture was later discovered by Bill's driver after the two rescued the boat. The repairs to the bridge took a long time, and Thomas was still at Brendam when the rainy season came. At the "Drain", a hollow in the land where rainwater collected, the water even began to come near the rails, although no one took much notice. One particularly wet day, as Ben returned from the Workings, the wind whipped the rainwater into a wave which swamped Ben, dousing his fire. His fireman went for assistance, and brought Thomas to help. While Thomas dragged Ben out, Bill took away the trucks. When at last the water subsided four days later and Bill returned to Brendam, the two made a pact to never tease Thomas again. Biografie in der TV-Serie Bill and Ben make their first appearance listening to Percy recount the time he got caught in a flood helping Thomas, before being shooed off by Henry, as they were in a shed specifically for the Fat Controller's engines. One day, Bill and Ben were sent to work in the yard. They got to use the turntable as a reward for their hard work. But Bill and Ben were accidentally sent down the same track and they ended up buffer-to-buffer. They each blamed each other for the incident and refused to speak to one another. At last, Edward and BoCo lost patience and the Fat Controller heard about the incident. He gave the twins a chance to work together, and sure enough, the plan worked. The twins started to speak to each other again. Bill and Ben sometimes find it dull up at the clay works and they wanted something exciting to happen. They got their wish when a rockslide devastated the quarry. Luckily, Bill and Ben had taken all of the workmen and the foreman out of the quarry before the rockslide. The Fat Controller was so pleased that he called them heroes. Later, BoCo could not handle the twins as much as he used to, so Sir Topham Hatt had to bring in another diesel, Derek. Bill and Ben had heard from Percy that Derek had a toothache. But they soon found out that Derek really had teething troubles. The twins and Derek had to pull a train the next day, and Derek soon overheated. Together, the twins got the train to their destination. That night, they, BoCo, and Duck talked about Derek all night long. When Salty was sent to work with the twins and Mavis with an important job, he impressed the twins with his skills for handling the trucks. When Salty handled the trucks with songs and tales of the sea, Bill and Ben became jealous. They became even crosser when Salty told them stories. Luckily for them, Salty was transferred to Brendam Docks. Bill and Ben met Salty again when they themselves went to the docks and started teasing Cranky. This time, they encourage Salty to tell them his stories, knowing that Cranky can't stand them. The twins spent the entire night being engrossed in and fascinated by Salty's many tales, and when they left the following morning, Cranky was pleased. Afterwards, Ben had to get new buffers, so he was sent to the Works. Bill became jealous and his mind drifted away from his work. After some trucks teased him, Bill crashed into a ditch. Ben arrived to rescue Bill and Bill was taken to the Works to be mended. Some time later, Fergus was sent to help the twins at the quarry. They got tired of his "do it right" attitude. Bill and Ben collected a rock crusher from the docks and caused a rockslide. Fergus pushed them out of the way, but the twins returned the favour when they helped him out of the rocks. In the seventeenth season, they teased Percy after he had an accident with a mail bag, unaware the pumpkins on their train were falling onto the tracks, which caused more problems for Percy. After the Fat Controller ordered one twin to act as a back engine, Bill reluctantly went to push from behind. Ben ended up derailing near an embankment, and Percy, although he was nervous because he had lost his new lucky charm, helped Bill pull Ben back onto the tracks. After racing Connor several times (by racing, one would start the race and the other twin would be waiting at the finish) Sir Topham Hatt figured out their tricks. So people would not confuse the two or think they were the same engine, Bill was repainted blue. To continue the tricks, Ben tricked Kevin into giving him a blue coat of paint too. Since then they were repainted to their yellow schemes. They also teased Harvey about going fishing with his hook. Thomas was sent to work with the twins at the Clay Pits while a bridge on his branch line was being repaired. They ran away from him, and after he caught up, they teased him about being slow. They showed him to a line of trucks, which he was coupled up to. Thomas began pulling them, but did not realise that Timothy was on the other end, jerking the little oil-burning engine backwards. Later that day, there was a storm at the Pits, and the rain made the cliffs unstable. Thomas was near some cliffs, and saw a set of mysterious footprints. However, the area was still unstable and he was unable to investigate. Bill and Ben pushed Thomas to safety just before the three were hit by a landslide. The next morning, the twins were congratulated by the Fat Controller. Later in the week, Thomas asked if they were playing a trick on him by scaring him with fake footprints. However, Bill and Ben thought that he thought that their rescuing was a trick and so they puffed away, offended. The next morning at dawn, when Percy went to the clay pits to prove his bravery to James, Bill accused Ben of making puffing noises in his sleep, and when Thomas came looking for Percy, the twins assumed that they could literally hear what Timothy was dreaming. When they went to work for the day, they were almost hit by a landslide, and after Marion found a fossil, Bill and Ben were both very intrigued by the concept of fossils. In the eighteenth season, Bill and Ben played Guess What's In My Shovel with Marion. They also teased Timothy for being an oil burning engine, but when the Clay Pits ran out of coal, Timothy went to pick up some more. They apologised for their teasing. However, they later sent Timothy on what the Fat Controller referred to as a "fool's errand" to search for a rainbow-coloured truck. Timothy brought back a green truck with several colours of paint on it full of dockyard waste. Bill and Ben were sent to take it to Whiff's Waste Dump as a punishment, as well as being on waste duty. They also teased Emily and Samson. In the nineteenth season, the twins became convinced that Timothy was no help at all. So when they found out that the Fat Controller was looking for an engine to help at Brendam Docks, they volunteered Timothy. Unfortunately, the twins were too busy messing around to work on their own properly. Luckily, once Timothy was no longer required at the docks, he came back to the Clay Pits to help them clear up the mess. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, they teased Henry when he saw a ghostly railboat on the rails the previous night, which was really Skiff. In the twenty-second season, Harvey came to help them out when they had an accident. Rebecca was there to see Harvey arrive to help them, and noted how cool he looks with his crane. Later on Valentine's Day, Bill, Ben and Diesel tease Thomas and Rosie that they are a lovely couple, while Thomas and Rosie did not want to be embarrassed by the teasing. Persönlichkeit Bill and Ben are Sodor's mischievous saddle tank engine twins, who have great fun in teasing the other engines of the railway. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome, and a small squat cab. They often work in the China Clay pits and quarries. Their loads of clay can be used for many things such as paper, paint, and pottery. They take trucks for engines on the main line and ships in the harbour and are regularly seen around Brendam Docks. They enjoy attention and love taking visitors and being photographed. They tend to work together, like most twins, but even this youthful pair can have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another - particularly about whose fault one of their follies was. They are highly prone to playing tricks and being cheeky. They have even teased Gordon on more than one occasion. Duck has called them "the bees" before, for being terrors when they start buzzing around. Edward and BoCo are the only engines who can really keep them in order enough to put a stop to their games and make them scamper along and behave. There is no real harm to them, but even Edward admits that they are maddening at times. Despite their cheeky and mischievous antics, if a dangerous event occurs, such as a rockslide, they are shown to be quick-witted and capable to act to rescue anyone in trouble. This was shown when they saved a group of workman and Thomas from many different rockslides. Basis Bill und Ben basieren auf den Bagnall 0-4-0STs Alfred und Judy von Par, Cornwall, die beide auf der Bodmin and Wenford Railway erhalten sind und dort arbeiten. Alfred und Judy sind Grün mit gelben Streifen lackiert, aber Alfred wurde einmal Gelb gestrichen, ähnlich wie Bill und Ben. Laut dem Vorwort von Thomas and the Twins sind Bill, Ben Alfred und Judy alle gemeinsam Vierlinge. Datei:MainAlfredRealLife.png|Alfred Datei:MainJudyRealLife.png|Judy Datei:AlfredAndJudy2.jpg|Alfred in Gelb Bemalung In der Railway Series sind Bill und Ben dunkel-Orange mit roten Streifen. In der TV-Serie sind sie eher dunkel-Gelb mir roten Streifen. In der TV-Serie haben die beiden messingfarbige Namenschilder mit gelber Schrift, „SCC" steht in Gelb auf den Seiten ihrer Tanks und „Brendam Bay" vorne drauf. In der Railway Series haben sie jeweils die Nummern 1 und 2 zwischen ihren Gesichtern und den Tanks. In ihrer allerersten Geschichte hatten sie Namenschilder, aber seit ihrer zweiten sind ihre Namen auf die Tanks direkt gemalt. thumb|185px|Bill und Ben in Blau Seit der siebzehnten Staffel haben die beiden rote Räder statt schwarze. In der Episode „Bill oder Ben?" aus besagter Staffel wurden die beiden außerdem temporär dunkelblau mit gelben Streifen und Buchstaben gestrichen. Auftritte Synchronsprecher Bill: * Sascha Draeger (Deutschland; ab Staffel 17) * Jonathan Broadbent (Englisch; Staffel 17 - 19) * Rasmus Hardiker (Englisch; ab Big World, Big Adventures) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; Staffel 2 - 7) * Noriko Shitaya (Japan; ab Staffel 9, Ausnahme Das große Rennen) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; nur in Das große Rennen) * Marek Bocianiak (Polen) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norwegen; nur in Staffel 17) * Scott Maurstad (Norwegen; nur in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Reinder van der Naalt (Die Niederlande) * Alan Bravo (Lateinamerika, ab Staffel 17) * Dor Srugo (Israel; nur in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel; ab Staffel 17, Ausnhame Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Silas Borges (Brasilien; ab Staffel 17) * Salvador Serrano Jr. (Spanien; ab Staffel 17) * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Finnland; ab Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Anton Savenkov (Russland; ab Emily rettet die Welt) * Loukas Frangoulis (Griechenland) Ben: * Sascha Draeger (Deutschland; ab Staffel 17) * Jonathan Broadbent (Englisch; Staffel 17 - 19) * Matt Wilkinson (Englisch; ab Big World, Big Adventures) * Miyuki Hara (Japan; Staffel 2 und 3) * Hiromi Nishida (Japan; Staffel 5 - 7) * Noriko Shitaya (Japan; ab Staffel 8, Ausnahme Das große Rennen) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; nur in Das große Rennen) * Wojciech Chorąży (Polen) * Anders Sundstedt (Norwegen; ab Staffel 17) * Scott Maurstad (Norwegen; nur in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Reinder van der Naalt (Die Niederlande) * Carlos Domínguez (Lateinamerika; nur in Staffel 17) * Miguel Ángel Leal (Lateinamerika; ab Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Silas Borges (Brasilien; ab Staffel 17) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spanien; ab Staffel 17) * Joonathan Kettunen (Finnland; ab Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Anton Savenkov (Russland; nur in Emily rettet die Welt) * Loukas Frangoulis (Griechenland) Trivia * Bei Bill und Bens erstem Auftritt in Percy nimmt ein Bad aus Staffel 2 wurde ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass die beiden nicht dem dicken Kontroller gehören. Seit der dritten Staffel scheint sich dies jedoch geändert zu haben, da in Auf der Drehscheibe geht's rund gesagt wurde, dass die beiden nun sehr wohl zur Eisenbahn des dicken Kontrolleurs gehören. * Laut einem Bild von Bill hinter den Kulissen sollten die beiden Modelle, wie in der Railway Series, ihre Nummern über ihren Gesichtern haben. * Bill und Bens Modelle sind zur Zeit im japanischen Hara Model Railway Museum ausgestellt. * Damit die ganzen Motoren und Kabel noch hineinpassten, waren Bill und Bens Modelle verhältnismäßig doppelt so groß, wie ihre Vorbilder Alfred and Judy. Das wurde auch auf ihre CGI-Modelle übernommen.. * Nathan Clarke gab Hörproben für Bill und Ben auf seiner DAA Management-Seite * In einem Interview mit SiF bestätigte Andrew Brenner, dass Bill und Ben neben James und Toby seine Lieblingscharaktere sein. * In der englischen animierten Serie sprechen die beiden mit Birminghamer-Akzenten. * Bill und Ben haben in der TV-Serie einige ästetische Veräenderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 3: *** Ihre Namen sind nun nicht mehr auf Schildern angebracht, sondern auf ihre Tanks aufgemalt. ** Buffer Bother: *** Ben bekam goldene Puffer. ** Staffel 7: *** Ben hat seine schwarzen Puffer zurück. ** Staffel 11: *** Ben hat ein neues Gesicht für wenn er grinst. ** Staffel 17: *** Ihre Gesichter sind etwas kleiner und leicht höher. *** Permanente Scheinwerfer und Rückleuchten. **** Dafür wurden zusätzliche Sandkästen auf den Umlauf gesetzt. **** Die Rückseite ihres Führerstandes hat ein zusätzliches Holzbrett für die Rückleuchte. *** Höhere Führerstände. *** Sie haben wieder Namenschilder, dieses Mal aus Kupfer. *** Hinter den „SCC"-Buchstaben sind nun rote Streifen. *** Rote Räder. *** Äußere Bremsbacken. *** Schwarze Dampfdome und Kreuzköpfe. *** Bremsleitungen. *** Gelbe Radschmiergeräte auf beiden Seiten, die mit ihren Ventiltrieben verbunden sind. *** Gelbe Kupplungsstangen-Schienen. ** Staffel 19: *** Ihre Kreuzköpfe sind grau. *** Die Buchstaben auf ihren Namenschildern sind nun gold. ** Staffel 21: *** Ihre Kreuzköpfe sind nun schwarz. Waren en:Bill and Ben es:Bill y Ben pl:Wiluś i Benio he:ביל ובן ja:ビルとベン ru:Билл и Бен zh:比尔和班 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:0-4-0 Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Kaolinwerk Kategorie:Edwards Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Satteltank-Lokomotiven Kategorie:Zwillinge